


Theoretically

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Choices, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Sometimes a question comes out of nowhere.Rating has been changed to Mature for further chapters.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly 10 months since Raffi finally caved in and kissed Seven. The early flirtations had been fun, the “will she won't she” moments when she thought that Seven might actually close those last few inches and bring their lips together. They had slowly and gradually progressed; heads resting on shoulders whilst reading a shared PADD, the occasional arm or hand resting on one another whilst sat round the table or over an evening’s drink together.

Until one evening, over a game of Kal-Toh.

They had settled in for another round, which Seven was, of course winning, sitting at the corner of the table and chair set. Raffi resting her head onto the bare skin of the blonds’ shoulder in a comfortable companionship. As she felt Seven rest her cheekbone against her forehead she smiled into the shoulder. Emboldened by the gesture of Seven’s response, Raffi began to nuzzle the side of her face against the cool flesh, bringing her face round until it rested into the smoothe long neck. 

Seven lifted her head and looked down, steel blue eyes met golden brown. Raffi could feel the battle begin within her mind. Blue corner urging her to pull back, red corner urging her on. She had waited long enough, the need within edging her to claim the moment.

Raising her head, she leaned in, and finally, they both surrendered to their emotions, to their needs, to each other.

\------------------------------------

Raffi and Seven had retired to their shared quarters finally after completing their evenings game. They enjoyed the ease with which their relationship had developed, sharing their histories, their joys, their losses, their failures and their accomplishments. Interspersed with occasional laughter and the odd tear. They could see much of themselves mirrored in each other and it seemed to bring them closer. They could understand where others in a way which others couldn't.

Seven had used her portable regeneration the previous night and could forego the need his evening. On the nights when she did, Raffi would lie beside her and simply watch as Seven lay, the faint green glow from the somewhat mysterious unit gently reflected upon the fair skin of her lover as she absorbed the energies upon which she still depended, even after all these years. Sometimes she would rest her head gently upon Seven’s chest and marvel at the subtle humm which she could make out as the power source coursed through the various implants within.

But tonight they could simply enjoy each other. 

As they lay on their sides, face to face, Seven absentmindedly allowed her metal tipped fingers to ghost over the light brown shoulder of Raffi, her eyes lazily following them. She was constantly fascinated with the shades of brown which the dimmed lighting of the room cast upon the woman who lay beside her.

“How long were you married?” she asked, causing Raffi to raise her eyebrows in a moment of surprise. For all they had mentioned her previous marriage, and it's obvious failure, they had never discussed it in any detail.

“Uhmmmm almost 17 years….” Raffi’s voice trailed off at the end.  
“Why do you ask babe?”. Curious as to what had brought up that particular topic in Seven’s mind.

Seven sighed as she bought her gaze up to meet Raffi’s, allowing a soft smile to cross her face in an attempt to dispel any adverse thoughts she could sense rising in Raffi.

“No reason in particular.” she whispered in reply. “ You have mentioned your marriage on a few occasions, I was just wondering how long you were together.”

Her fingertips traced a line from Raffi’s shoulder, grazing lightly along the long swoop of her neck, across the elegant curve of her jaw as she allowed her thumb to gently sweep across her bottom lip.

She instantly recalled every touch from those lips which she had received from this woman before her, her eidetic memory was a blessing in such times. 

“Never considered it yourself?” Raffi smiled, pursing her lips to place a kiss on the thumb resting upon it.

“Marriage?” Seven’s eyebrows rose sharply as she blew out a laugh.  
“Uhhh no” 

“Why not” Raffi questioned, smiling out a gentle laugh which mingled with Seven’s.

“Well…..”  
She pondered the subject, gaze wandering off as she searched for appropriate response.

“I - I hadn't been with anybody with whom I felt comfortable to consider it with. I hadn't felt that I could trust them, completely. Nor did i feel i could open myself up enough in a way which one should with a spouse”  
Gaze returning to the brown eyes which were still fixed on her, Seven curved the corner of her mouth to the hint of a smile.

Raffi felt touched by the sheer honesty in Seven’s reply. She had picked up on her use of the past tense in her explanation and silently hoped - prayed - that Seven was beginning to put those feelings behind her.

She reached her hand out and soft, gentle fingers began to trace the outline of the implant which swooped around the curve of her left eye. When they had first become intimate Raffi was unsure how Seven felt about it being touched, however she quickly became assured that Seven wished her to touch the area. Confiding in her that she was particularly sensitive around the edging of that particular implant and savoured her touch.

Lifting herself up to support herself with her elbow, Raffi leaned down to kiss the dark silver area, allowing her tongue to gently slide along the edge where skin met metal. She could hear the slight gasp followed by a gentle sigh which was accompanied by a metal encased hand sliding around her back to hold her that little bit closer.

Lifting her head away once more Raffi bit the corner of her lip.

“So” she spoke, “theoretically, if I asked you to marry me… like, if we were back on earth…… what would your answer be?” She wondered where the hell that had come from! 

Seven looked up at her. Slowly her brows knitted together. Slightly taken aback at the question. Unsure how to respond, she searched for a response. Thinking. Wondering. …… 

“ExB’s are not allowed to marry on earth.” she finally offered.

Raffi laughed quietly. Trust Seven to give a reason instead of an answer.

“If they were. Theoretically. What would your answer be?”

“If they were. Then, theoretically, i would say yes.”

Raffi smiled. Leaning forward, offering her lips for a gentle kiss.

Raising her head back up she looked down to study Seven’s face, bathed in the low light, her hair splayed out upon the pillow. She adored this woman. She momentarily considered her past relationships, her marriage to Jae. Had she felt emotions as strong as she did for Seven with any of them? She couldn't recall feeling like this for anyone.

“Will you?” she whispered. Her voice barely carrying on the air.

“Will I?” seven queeried.

“Will you marry me?” Raffi's eyes searched the blue ones of Seven.

Seven continued to hold the gaze.

“Theoretically?” she asked. Eyes searching in return.

“No. Not theoretically Seven.” Raffi’s whisper almost fading.  
“Will you marry me?” she said again…. a tear threatening to breach the edge of her eye.

Seven snaked her hand round Raffi’s neck, cradling the back of her head.

“Yes.” she whispered.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from part 1, some celebration after dinner.
> 
> comments make me happy :)

Since the previous night Raffi had been sure that she had walked about with the biggest grin in the quadrant on her face. She and Seven had been laying in bed casually talking about anything and, well everything really, when the topic had somehow turned to marriage. One minute she was telling her about her own failed one, the next she was proposing to Seven. And even more to her surprise; Seven had accepted. Afterwards they fell into a cycle of lingering kisses, slow, sensual touches, losing themselves in each other…….all interspersed with moments of laughing and planning.  
Now, the following day, she had to continually pinch herself to remind herself that it wasn’t some ridiculous dream. The lingering looks between them and knowing smiles were more than enough to remind her, however, that their relationship had certainly reached a new level.

Now, sitting round the mess hall table, she sat half-listening to the post dinner chatter between the rag-tag crew who had become her friends. No, that wasn’t correct, they had become family. Considering the mess which she had made of her own family she savoured the people who surrounded her now.

As she sat beside Seven, (her fiancé, wow that would take some getting used to, she thought) her head resting lazily on the blonde’s shoulder, holding her hand gently in her own, she smiled absently to herself, wondering what on earth their future would hold. Neither of them were young anymore, both had a somewhat chequered past behind them. Where were they headed? She didn’t care, so long as they were together.

As she sat, just enjoying the moment, she saw Jean-Luc rise and gaze around the faces gathered at the table.

“Ah! Everyone. May I have your attention. Please.” He announced in that oh so distinguished voice which Raffi quietly adored.  
The chatter died down as the others turned their requested attention towards the former Starfleet Admiral.  
“Computer, activate Emergency Hospitality Hologram” he added. With a shimmer of blue light, the resident hologram appeared at his side.

The crew began to look to each other in confusion, wondering what on earth Picard was doing.

“What on earth is he up to now?” Raffi asked, lifting her head from Seven’s shoulder, receiving a raised implant in response.

“Seven. If you would be so kind?” Picard asked with a bright, genuine smile. The tall ExB let go of Raffi’s hand and stood, stepping forward to meet him. “And Raffi, you as well, please,” he added.

“Oh God, he knows.” she thought to herself, quietly cringing inside.

Rising, she sheepishly stepped beside Seven, her fingers reaching for the edge of her sweater, fiddling nervously. Trust J-L to want to play MC and announce their engagement…. hell, they hadn’t even discussed rings yet! She thought.

Picard smiled at them both. “We are gathered here today, as friends, and also as a family, to celebrate the marriage……” Jean-Luc paused and turned to look fondly at the two ladies by his side.

Raffi’s hand flew to her mouth, gasping, as she realised what was happening. The other hand reached to grasp Seven’s as tears began to prick at her eyes. Seven smiled back at her, the implant above her left brow rising, knowingly. Raffi heard Agnes gasp and let out one of her typical squeals. “Dios Mio!” Chris said, staring in disbelief at what was unfolding in front of him. “What is happening?” Elnor asked, receiving a look of confusion from Dahj.

Picard continues.

“,,,,,,of two of the finest of our crew. And, as retired Admiral, the honour of joining these two people falls to me.

Annika Hansen, do you take this woman, Raffaella Musiker, to be your wife? To love her, cherish her, and support her, and to be with her in all things which may lie ahead, until death do you part?”  
Hearing the use of Seven’s given name was all it took for Raffi to lose the composure which she had been clutching onto as the tears began to fall.

“I do,” Seven responded. The joy on her face was beyond anything which Raffi could bear.

“Raffaella Musiker,” J-L continued  
“do you take Annika Hansen to be your wife? To love her, cherish her and support her and to be with her, in all things which may lie ahead, until death do you part?”

Raffi sucked in a steadying breath, not trusting her body to verbalise a reply.

“Yes……. I do” she breathed out, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Picard turned to the EHH who was holding a small, red velvet cushion bearing two white metal bands. Seven took one and slid it onto the finger of Raffi’s hand. Once in place she lifted the trembling hand and gently kissed the ring.  
The EHH held the cushion towards Raffi who took yet another trembling breath as she picked up the remaining ring. Reaching the tip of Seven’s metal encased hand, she realised that the ring would not fit over the top. Suddenly unsure of what to do she looked up into blue eyes, quietly seeking help.

Seven smiled and took Raffi’s fingers, moving them to the side of her own ring finger.  
“Just press it against the side.” she whispered.

As Raffi pressed the ring against the side of Seven’s finger she watched as the metal band morphed itself around the flesh and metal digit, sealing itself round it.  
“Of course, Seven would think of everything” she told herself.

“And now,” Picard announced to the room.  
“by the power vested in me by Starfleet command and by the United Federation of Planets, I pronounce you wife………… and ……. well…………… wife!”  
“Seven, you may kiss your wife” ……… not that Picard needed to tell her.

The small group of friends erupted into cheers and applause. Agnes leapt to her feet and flung her arms around the two women. Neither of them was able to understand what words were coming from her mouth with the unbridled excitement. Once Agnes released them Jean-Luc embraced Raffi in a rare display of affection.  
Rios hugged his friend, “Dam Raffi, I had no idea!”  
“Me either!” she blurted out amongst tears of joy, as she turned to Seven….  
“How the hell???? When did???? Oh my God” ….. she really didn’t know what to say…  
“I love you…..”

“I love you too ………… and, to answer your - questions ……… why wait?” Seven smiled. Her complete adoration reflected in her bright blue eyes.

Seven turned to Picard, “Thank you.” She offered, with such sincerity that Jean-Luc could only smile and, to her surprise, pulled her in for an embrace. Picard was aware of how rare it was for former Borg to be accepted, never mind finding love. As he held the woman he gently felt her return the gesture. “It was my absolute pleasure,” he replied.

Whilst the couple received their congratulations the EHH had produced a bottle of champagne and filled a glass for each of them.

Taking great delight in tapping a flute, he gathered their attention  
“Ladies and gentlemen” he said, “To the happy couple.” Raising his glass.

“To the happy couple!” they all responded, as they raised their glasses to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I have no idea what authorities Picard may have retained after retiring but I decided that he would have still been able to conduct marriages.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies go back to Raffi's home.  
> Just a bit of fun.

Raffi stood at the doorway of her home in Vasquez Rocks with Seven, who looked somewhat bemused at their current surroundings. After their rather surprising wedding only a few weeks previously it had been suggested that the crew enjoy some shore leave in order to offer the newlyweds some time to honeymoon.

Agnes had offered a deluge of suggestions for a location, none of which had appealed to either of them. Elnor, bless him, had suggested a holosuit honeymoon of their choice. Rios suggested some moon which he had visited which Raffi had sensed would probably be somewhat - well - Rios-like. Picard had even offered them the run of his family chateau, assuring them that they would have ample space and privacy. Even offering the services of Zhaban and Laris for the duration of their stay.

Neither woman had been taken with the ideas tabled, and it was Raffi who had suggested that they have a simple time together at her home - such as it was, she had added with a rather sheepish air.

Seven had warmed to the idea, adding that neither of them really needed a fancy destination. All they needed was each other, which made Raffi’s heart melt.

So here they were, at the doorway to Raffi’s modest trailer, nestled in the red sand and rocks. “Isolated” she had described it.

“You weren’t kidding when you said this place was remote, were you?” Seven commented as she waited for Raffi to open the door, looking around at the barren landscape.

“Well, it served its purpose for a long time.” Raffi replied, taking Seven’s hand and leading her inside, earning a questioning look from her blonde wife.

“After I was kicked out of Star Fleet I wanted to get the hell as far away from everyone, and everything, as I could. You know the rest,” she explained, catching Seven’s waist with her hands and pulling her into her arms.  
“Buuuuuuut….. Now I get to share it with my wife”. Wife. Raffi held the word in her head, it was still hard for her to believe the event of late.

“Hmmmmmm well you definitely got what you were looking for, there is nothing here” Seven laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

Looking around the interior space Seven breathed out a laugh. “Id ask you to give me a tour - but I can pretty much see it all from here” she smiled, her head doing that really cute tilt, implant above her brow lifting just how Raffi adored.

“Ohhhhhhhhh, dissing my place already are you????” she replied, trying hard to appear serious but failing miserably. A broad Raffi grin breaking out on her face.

“Not at all. I adore it. Just like you” Seven returned, sealing her response with a stolen kiss.

“Let’s get our bags unpacked huh?” said Raffi, picking up the holdall she had brought and heading to the small bedroom at the rear, her wife following behind.

\---------------

The couple ate a quiet dinner and then, at Raffi’s suggestion, ventured out to “walk it off”.

The cool evening breeze accompanied them as they strolled hand in hand simply sharing each other’s company.

After a few minutes Seven stopped, looking around at the landscape. Vast desert painted with lush red and orange tones, evening sun now casting long shadows from the few scattered rocks around them.

Slowly shaking her head she let out a soft amused laugh.”There is - nothing - here Raff. How did you stand it here for so long?”

“A hell of a lot of alcohol to keep me company.” She confessed.  
“And my snakeleaf plants too”

Seven was well aware of Raffi’s addictions, she hadn’t attempted to hide them from her. The pair regularly shared an evenings drink together, never to extremes, however. But Raffi had managed to abstain from her horgul. She openly shared that it hadn’t been easy, she did have her moments of temptations, but since she had been with Seven she had found it easier to resist.

A slow nod of her head showed Seven’s acknowledgement of the statement. No judgment. No condemnation. Just a look of understanding and pride that the woman she loved was trying to tame her demons.

Reaching up to cup her cheek, Seven met Raffi’s lips with a tender, soft kiss. “Let’s go back, I'd like to sit down and relax with my wife for a while.”

Seven wrapped her arm around her wife’s shoulder as they walked back through the sand, as the sun began to set beside them.

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Seven sat on the porch seat waiting for Raffi to bring their glasses of wine. She had enjoyed discovering this private side of the woman with whom she had fallen in love with. Holo images of bygone days, of her extended family, of the son she spoke of - at times tearfully - as they lay in bed. Scattered trinkets collected from her Star Fleet missions throughout her career. Random small items which simply made the place Raffi’s. And Seven adored it.

Lifting her gaze towards the door as she heard the footsteps approach Seven couldn’t help but smile, watching her gracefully take her seat beside her, shifting closer to bring her leg beneath her as she sat. Seven’s arm draped behind her along the back of the seat.

“You hate it here, don’t you?” Raffi asked, a knowing smile creeping across her face.

Seven reached to tease a strand of Raffi’s hair behind her ear, knowing it was futile as her hair had a definite mind of its own as Raffi often stated.  
“No, I don’t. I actually love it. It is you, it reflects you. I like it here. So long as I’m with you.” The words were soft and sincere as she looked deep into the brown eyes of her lover. Raffi leaned her head onto the hand as Seven slowly cradled the back of her head.

Both began to lean into each other as lips ghosted across each other, slowly parting to grant each other access. Hand gently holding Raffi’s head close, Seven slowly lowered her backwards onto the bench chair as she slowly placed wet kisses across a long, angular jaw. She could hear Raffi’s breath begin to quicken as she painted wet kisses down the long, dark skin of her neck, other hand starting to snake its way across a smooth, firm abdomen.

She could hear the woman below her begin to groan as their feelings began to intensify, metal-tipped fingers making their way beneath clothing.

“Hmmmmmpffff……. Baby…….. Mmm maybe we should uhhhhh should take this ahhhhh indoors…..” Raffi attempted.  
“Mmmmmmmm……. Why….?” Seven mumbled as she began planting kissed upon a rapidly breathing chest.

“Mhhhhhhhh ‘cause I ain’t making out…..oh god……. outside in….mmmm… in public.”

She felt a rush of warm air as seven breathed out a laugh. Lifting her head she looked at Raffi with an amused smile.

“In public?” she laughed “ babe, there isn’t any- _thing_ out here, never mine any- _one_. Really.”

Looking into her wife’s eyes, seeing the adoring amusement in them, Raffi laughed along.

“I suppose you’re right,” she conceded. “so what did you have in mind, baby?”

“Well…… I had an idea….. or two…… in mind… we could make this chair our own for a start…” Seven declared, emphasising each statement with a kiss, blue eyes darkening with increasing passion.

“Then don’t let me stop you.” Raffi breathed, pulling her spouse down for a long, heated kiss, as they proceeded to christen the porch chair.


	4. part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies share some morning love........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating M  
> F/F intimacy. Don't like? Don't read.

Golden desert sun shone through the window as Raffi woke in the bedroom of her Vasquez Rocks trailer. It had never really felt like “home” to her in all the years she had lived there. Not really. Not until now, she thought. Now she was here with her wife. Gods! Wife. She allowed a contented smile to creep across her face. She quietly sniffed out a laugh as the word played, once more, around her head. 

Her thoughts turned to the stunning blonde Fenris Ranger who had crashed - or rather, beamed - into her life, stealing her heart in a way which nobody had ever done before. No-one had ever made her feel the way she did. Seven didn’t care about Raffi’s past, her failed marriage, her history with Starfleet, her addictions and so forth, she simply had accepted her just as she was. Flawed, just as Seven was herself. 

With a groan and a stretch, Raffi turned her head to glance towards the rumpled sheets as they lay where Seven should have been. She threw a hand lazily upon the pillow which still bore the other woman’s scent. Through the open bedroom door, she could see Seven at the window of the kitchen, cradling a mug in her hand as she regarded the morning sun. Raffi smiled as she allowed herself to simply watch the woman, lost in her thoughts, leaning against the window frame as the sun caused her golden hair to almost glow. 

Quietly, Raffi slid from beneath the sheets and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a top which had been discarded the night before, she found herself giggling at the thought that she couldn’t remember which one of them had cast them off onto the floor whilst they had fumbled their way into the bed.

Slowly she padded her way into the kitchen area towards the other woman, the closer she got, the brighter her smile became with anticipation. She slid a hand up to sweep blonde hair to the side as she nuzzled her face into Seven’s neck, placing a small kiss onto warm skin. 

“Hi” She smiled.

“Hey” Seven greeted her, as she allowed her head to roll to the side, granting Raffi more access.

“I woke up alone, I don’t think I like that any more,” Raffi mumbled into Sevens hairline with a hint of a laugh,

“I didn’t want to wake you.” Seven replied as she turned to wrap an arm around Raffi’s waist, pulling in for a slow kiss to greet her.

“Hmhmmm” Raffi hummed in response, whilst she slid the mug from Seven’s hand, placing it at the edge of the dining table behind her.

“But I like the way you wake me in the morning.” she continued with a suggestive wiggle of her brows.

“Oh, you do, do you?” Seven said with feigned surprise.

“Mhmmmm most definitely..” Raffi reached behind blonde hair and pulled Seven into a searing kiss. 

Lips, hands, tongues all slid across each other as the women increased the intensity of the morning rendezvous. Anxious to gain some sense of dominance over the kiss.

Raffi felt arms tighten around her waist as she was pulled firmly, pelvis to pelvis, against Seven. She felt as though every drop of blood she had was rushing to her loins as hips began to move against her own whilst hot, wet lips trailed along her jaw.

Words became lost as Raffi could only summons deep, breathy moans. Her eyes slid closed, losing herself in the feelings her wife was creating within her body. 

She could feel Seven begin to move her backwards until the back of her thighs hit the table behind her and became aware that she was being folded backwards. There was a sudden clatter of noise as Seven swiped away the few items from the surface, casting them desperately onto the floor.

Raffi felt Seven lean into her torso as she was laid atop the table surface and hot, desperate lips resumed their attention to her neck, leaving wet trails. Hips began grinding once more against her own. Hands traced their way down the sides, caressing every inch of her hips and onwards around the curve of her buttocks, grabbing them firmly.

Fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her shorts as Seven swiftly peeled them from her hips. The blonde raised her head to look deeply into her eyes, azure blue now dark with growing arousal. Raffi gazed at her as her shorts were rapidly removed and cast onto the floor, lifting her head to meet full lips in a brief kiss, before dropping her head back to the table with a dull thud, her eyes struggling to keep Seven in view.

“What are you…?” Raffi tried to ask as she could feel warm hands cradle either side of her hips, a wicked smirk appearing on silent lips as Seven dropped from her line of sight.

“Oh God. Babe.” She could only huff out, her mind unable to form any kind of sentence.

Seven wasted no time bringing her hot lips right to where Raffi wanted them. Placing a searing kiss onto her inviting lower lips, receiving a jolt of hips in response. She felt one of Raffi’s hands rest on the back of her head, keeping her in place as the other gripped onto the hand at her hip. 

Raffi’s eyes clamped closed at the sensation of Seven’s warm tongue as it began following the contours of her aching folds, slowly, teasingly along one side, slipping across her throbbing clit and swooping down the other. 

Flattening her tongue, Seven lapped it up over her wet opening all the way to her front. She could feel Raffi buck as she continued repeating the process. Gently she pulled the clit between her lips, slowly releasing it with a guttural moan from Raffi. In a slow figure-eight motion she slid around the swollen nub, down one side and back up along the other, repeating the motion several times. Raffi’s hips moved rhythmically with her own ministrations, deep groans of approval accompanying each lap her tongue made. 

Stopping at the moist opening, she slowly dipped inside, teasingly slow, savouring the feeling of muscles tightening around her tongue, as she brought her hand to rest upon Raffi’s pubic bone, temptingly close to her heat.

“Babe,” Raffi breathed. “Please.”

Emboldened by Raffi’s responses Seven slipped her fingers lower and gently circled the bud before sliding lower still and replaced her tongue with two long fingers. 

She heard a gasp from above her as she began to slip them back and forth inside warm, clenching walls. 

Returning her mouth’s attention higher she swirled the warm tip of her tongue around Raffi’s clitoris once more, gently encasing it within her wet lips before allowing it to slowly slide out again.

Raffi was lost in the rapture, feeling the building of her own climax fast approaching. Muscles began to quiver of their own accord, she grasped at Seven’s hand still upon her own hip as though desperate for some sense of remaining grounded. Her other hand gripping blonde hair of the head which was working its blissful magic between her legs. Her hips undulating in time with Seven’s handiwork.

As the rhythm and intensity with the fingers were working in and out of her, Raffi could feel the spasming muscle inside grip tighter and tighter until they clenched with involuntary bliss. Seven heard the primal moan escape from her lover as she rode the hights of her climax.

Gently, she slid her fingers from the wet entrance and tenderly flattened her hand, cupping Raffi’s sex and she brought her down from her heights. Soft, wet kisses were peppered across the inside of thighs which gradually ceased their trembling.

Raffi could feel her breaths begin to slow as she let her hand caress the back of Seven’s head. “C’mere..” she huffed.

Slowly, Seven trailed sweet kisses along Raffi’s abdomen, which had become exposed beneath her sleep shirt, skipping across the rumpled fabric which remained in place, to meet her flushed lover’s face. Smiling, she gazed lazily into her warm brown eyes as she brought her hands to lay either side of her flushed face, leaning upon her elbows.

Raffi smiled up at her wife.

“You look pleased with yourself.”

“I am.” Seven said, with a smile to match.

“You do realise, we need to eat of this table?” she said, teasingly shaking her head with a shallow laugh.

Seven flashed her a devious grin.

“I thought I just did.” She retorted, earning her a swipe across her shoulder as the two women laughed, holding each other tightly.


End file.
